jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Cloudmill
Alex Cloudmill is one of the Soul Riders, and lightning is her symbol. She is the main character of Starshine Legacy: Episode 4, along with her horse, Tin-Can. She comes from a poor family and is the only girl among four brothers. She has an interest in motors. She is very protective of her younger brother James, who gets into a lot of trouble. Her power allows her to shoot lightning with her hands, petrifying her target. Personality She is bold, brave, tough and caring towards her friends but Alex is overprotective towards her brother James. Which is considered her weakness mentioned by Fripp as well as being comforting towards her mother. She seems to harbor some jealousy towards Anne of how she had everything and Alex didn't. And at one point, she was also irresponsible with her powers, which almost led to an accident, meaning that she has a bit of a temper. But she still harbors a little regret for not finding out about Anne sooner, showing her rarely seen vulnerable side. Unlike Anne, Alex isn't a stickler for rules and can be disobedient. As she went against Elizabeth's orders to invoke the power of the Whisper's Cry to awaken Justin's powers. Starshine Legacy When Alex first appears, she joins Linda in an adventure to explore the Pine Hill Mansion which is supposedly a strange and unforgiving place. Though Alex got herself stuck in a high place, Linda saves her and they soon learn Mr. Sands is planning to blow up a dam in Jorvik to flood the island. Thankfully Linda saves the day with the help of Meteor. Alex's story begins with her protecting one of her brothers, James, from a nasty bully by he name of Buck. She easily defeats him with only words, but is confronted by another, Katja, who challenges her to a race. Alex cockily accepts and moves forward with the race to Scarecrow Hill, retrieving a golden apple, and returning to their starting point first. During their race, Katja somehow made it back in half the time Alex took, but brushed it off like it was nothing. In order to "make things up", Katja kisses James, but he quickly feels strangely ill. The next morning, Alex learns that James had disappeared in the night. She turns to her friends for help, and Linda offers her a vision. A moment later, Alex sees Katja holding James, telling her he'll never return unless she trades him for Tin-Can at Devil's Gap. Unsure of what to do, the group informs Mr. Herman who tells them to seek aid from Fripp. With them, Alex learns she is a champion like her friends, a Soul Rider. Fripp also helps Alex quickly master her abilities to "Soulstrike", or strike with a ball of lightning in order to defend herself from the upcoming dangers. Knowing she'll need help with this dangerous mission, she seeks the aid of Linda. When she finds her, Linda tells Alex that her books, notes, and pictures had been stolen by Mr. Sands' goons. Within a few moments Alex jumps back onto Tin-Can and travels to the Old Mill to retrieve her friend's stolen items. Using her new abilities, she easily takes back Linda's books, and returned them to her soon after. With her books returned, the dou learn about Garnok. They look through different images, each of them symbolizing their four friends and even Fripp. Only moments after learning of these things, Alex calls in a panic. She tells them that her father works for the Dark Core and had suddenly been called away to the middle of no-where to persue some project called "Gar-nok". Not only does Alex now have to stop this Gar-nok project, she must also save her brother! With Alex's help, she easily found the entrance to a Dark Core building in order to stop the project, but instead stole a book telling stories of past incarnations of herself and others. According to the information she learns, this could be the Pandorian Codex. Now she has everything she needs to get James back. Wasting no time, she makes her way to Devil's Gap. When she finds Katja, she challenges her to a battle by the rules of Pandoria. Instead of battling Katja, Alex finds herself up against Buck, but defeats him easily using her new found abilities. By the rules of Pandoria, Katja returns James as the promised prize, but he's still under Katja's control. In order to truly free her brother, Alex challanges her to another race. She wins with ease and rescues James who is now completely free of Katja's control. With James now safe, he still maintained a psycic connection to Katja, and Linda used her powers to glimpse the images in his head soon finding out Mr. Sands had gathered the four element seals and was quickly gathering enough energy to free Garnok. The Soul Riders acted as quick as they could, traveled to the Secret Stone Circle, and each of the riders enters Pandoria one at a time to deactivate their seal in order to stop them from obsorbing the power necessary to free Garnok. The Soul Riders suceed, halting Mr. Sands' plans and keeping Garnok imprisoned for another day. This is the end of Starshine Legacy. Star Stable Online After Lisa and Anne went missing, Alex left Jorvik in search of any clues to their disappearances, but returned to Jorvik with nothing. Then she first meets the player at the Silverglade Stables where she informs the player while stopping Sabine's schemes she was also looking for someone else named Linda. But when Alex finds out that Justin got a letter from Sabine she knew it would lead into trouble asking the player if she'd had seen her horse Khaan somewhere. Upon finding Khaan's hoof prints they follow them to see that the duo was too late. Not wanting to say more Alex tells the player inform Justin's father while she goes back to the manor. Meeting Alex again she finds out that the Baroness is Justin's grandmother but couldn't anything about Thomas' father. She felt that something wasn't right about his family connections and asks the player to check in Silverglade Town Hall. From reading an old book the player found at the abandoned summer house she is surprised to find one name John Sandman. But before wishing to go to Figrove for more research Alex asks for the player's help in searching for Linda. By searching they find Linda's belongings including her phone and yet saw that it was left with mysterious message with no name. Dialing the number Alex and the player discover Godfrey on the other line, she hoped that this was a misunderstanding when talking to him but Alex found it strange that he didn't answer anything. Knowing how clever Linda is Alex suspected that she left trail somewhere and was informed by the player that the pages of her favorite book lead to the Silverglade Castle. Remembering the story of a crying girl in the tower Alex began to suspect it might be Linda but with a few errands to run she suggest that the player uses the tape recorder to record the sound. Returning from the castle Alex confirms that it is Linda and asks the player to talk to the Baroness. After recapping everything Alex, suggest that the player seeks help from Elizabeth in Valedale. Then, after showing Alex an old photo she discovers that Mr. Sands and John Sandman is not only Justin's grandfather but the same the person Alex dealt with before and realizes that Justin is in big trouble. However, listening to the player's idea to use a fake letter to draw Mr. Sands out of hiding she agrees but wants the player to remain a safe distance away from him refusing to let anything happen to you. Finding out about the Baroness' connections to Mr. Sands and the danger Justin is in Alex leaves to talk with Justin's grandmother. After hearing her tale Alex and the player agree that the Baroness is a powerful ally in exchange for keeping her secret they get the key to free Linda from the castle. Afterwards Alex tells the player that she wasn't only looking for Linda but her other friends Lisa and Anne and that they are apart of the group called the Soul Riders a group chosen to protect Jorvik from the forces of evil. Seeing the player's bravery and potential she asks the player to join them and you accept. Then, being reunited with Tin-Can, they ask the player to head for Valedale to talk to Elizabeth searching for Tin-Can's old horseshoes and the player meets Alex at the Secret Stone Circle, where you meet the other keepers of Aideen. After spending some time guarding the Northern Irongate, Alex speaks of a Golden Apple that can turn the witch Pi good again. Hearing of the player's success Alex figures out that the witch was supposed to turn Justin's horse into a Dark Horse. That Justin was still in Dark Core's headquarters on an oil rig. Alex asks the player to accept the brave mission and when you do she remains guard over the beach to make sure we're not followed. When the player returns Alex learns that Mr. Sands already has two Dark Riders and are trying to gather two others in a hurry. While trying to stop the druids from finding Lisa and Anne knowing Dark Core was connected to their disappearances. At the druid meeting, Alex explains that Justin has joined Dark Core but isn't fully convinced of his actions and that Mr. Sands is trying to use the Light Ceremony to strengthen Garnok by doing it backwards. Sometime later, thanks to the player's brave actions, Alex works together with the player to seal up the Pandoric Cracks appearing in Silverglade and other places. During another druid meeting, she is happy to have Lisa back, and receives word that Anne is in Pandoria. Once progress with the Lightning Circle has been made, Alex assigns the player to watch over Dark Core's actions in an attempt to stop their plans and save her friends. Then, Alex hears that James is having nightmares. With Mrs. Holdsworth's help, she and her friends discover that Katja has returned. During the player's third trip to the Dark Core Headquarters, Alex and everyone comes to rescue Justin. Following suit, she and the girls were amazed that the player's horse flew and return to Moorland with Justin. After locating him, Alex and the girls were shocked that he was arrested by the druids. Once the player obtains the Pandorian Keystone, Alex and the others wanted to go with the player to rescue Anne, but are stopped by Fripp because he needs their help in keeping the portal opened and they wish the player luck. After the player's first failed attempt to rescue her, Darko and Garnok force their way into the secret stone circle to capture everyone. Fripp uses his powers to destroy the Pandorian Keystone and save everyone. Before Fripp passes out he speaks of Evergray. With Evergray's name unknown to them Alex and the others leave to talk with Avalon who tells them that he is his brother and a former druid but was banished for knowing too much and asking for his whereabouts they hear he is in New Hillcrest. Regrouping at the Wolf Inn, Alex was informed that without Concorde the plan to use the gate at Guardian's Dale won't work but Lisa suggests storming Dark Core's headquarters to demand that they release Anne and if not use their way to get back to the realm, but agreed with Linda about being cautious. Believing that the Dark Riders may know of Concorde's whereabouts, Alex was skeptical believing they wouldn't tell them anything and yet heard that Linda may have found a way through the Pandorian Codex, along with Lisa she returns to Fripp's room to continue searching for their missing friend, but instructs the player work with Evergray to make a new keystone. Afterwards, Alex and the gang put on the act of Fripp being outside of the Secret Stone Circle to lure Katja into a trap which turned into a race of truth by Pandorian Codex rules in an effort to find Concorde. She agrees to the terms and lets the race be at Scarecrow Hill, having been challenged by her before, Alex knew of her tricks and distracts her so the player could win the race. As per the agreement they ask where Concorde is, and they receive word that Anne's horse is gone. Continuing the search to find Concorde, Alex and the others hear from Elizabeth that their horses are Starbreeds, and have the ability to be reborn, including Concorde. Alex follows the player to the mountain paddock to begin the player's training in wild whispering with Rhiannon. But with so many foals and little time, Alex and Rhiannon talk to Elizabeth about seeking help from the Life Warden for tapping into Justin's gift. Going against her wishes Alex, Linda and the player break him out of prison, taking him to the Primeval Tree in South Hoof in an attempt to find the new incarnation of Concorde. With Alex's help, the player wakes the Sleeping Yew, but Elizabeth caught wind of what the Soul Riders were doing and Alex was led away by Elizabeth for her actions of putting all the Starbreeds in danger and for risking Justin's life. However, Elizabeth was proud of Alex and knew she had a hard background and informed the player that she was gathering supplies in The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. The player finds her being down on herself for her actions but regains her vigor after getting a pep talk from you. After Concorde has been rescued Alex and everyone are filled with hope of rescuing Anne. All that was left was make another Pandorian keystone while the player was making it in Stonecutter's Vault Alex helped Rhiannon keep Concorde out of trouble but was surprised to see that this current incarnation of Concorde was a girl that's when Rhiannon explained that having a Soul Horse as a female was a rare occurrence. After the keystone was complete Alex heard that the player was under threat by Sabine and she along with Lisa came to the rescue. With the keystone secured all the Soul Riders and their horses spend the day at their special campsite when it was Alex's turn to share a story about Anne at first she couldn't think of any stories except about how much her background clashed with Anne's. However, she admits that there was a time she used her powers irresponsibly in the past which led to an accident and someone getting hurt and Anne was there to save the day as well as stayed by Alex's side for support. However, she harbors regret for not coming to Anne's rescue sooner and wants to stay around the campfire for a while and listened to Lisa's song. When morning comes she and everyone leaves for Guardian's Dale and with the Soul Rider's powers they were able to open the portal. Once in Pandoria, Linda and Lisa expressed the joy of not being there in while however Alex didn't enjoy being back with everything out to get them. They make it to Anne's crystal prison and Alex asks for her forgiveness soon Darko came talking on about how he used Anne in their experiments to create something called Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release. Hearing enough she zaps him with her Soul Strike and says they're leaving with Anne however he leaves them with a parting gift, then she and the player separated and left to fight with the monstrous Mr. Anwir. But together they manage to beat him and return to the others but find that Darko is gone using the chance they try to figure a way to get Anne out, Alex proposed using her powers but was halted by Linda under the possibility of it hurting her. Concorde releases her by kicking the crystal but when Anne doesn't recognize the Concorde she knew Alex says that his soul lives on in her. As well as hearing her friend wanting to avenge her previous incarnation but that would have to wait with Darko trying to close the portal they all raced to get back. And yet, refusing to let Darko get away with what he did to her friends Alex leaves Tin-Can to go back to Jorvik while she fought the mastermind alone. During their struggle, Alex admits that they beat Mr. Sands and his minions once before and will do it again with him but she is overpowered by the wizard claiming she nothing without her horse but an angry girl from the streets. Soon she is saved by Elizabeth, just as she was about to accept her head with horror she saw Elizabeth get turned into crystal by Darko with no choice Alex hears her parting words, "There was so much I never got to tell you, Alex!" ''With her last breath she says, "''I'm proud of you." Before sacrificing herself to save her. In the aftermath Alex is found grieving by the player about what happened. Despite the player's best efforts to comfort her she takes full responsibility that her actions cost them Elizabeth and them being trapped. As the player looks for a way out, in her grieving Alex asks why Elizabeth came for her and the player responds she did it out of love which she couldn't understand. As the player continued to find a way out, Alex continued to see to the hopelessness on their situation believing Elizabeth sacrificed herself for nothing until the player says otherwise. After following Lisa's voice and a trail of light to a hidden mechanism, it activates opening a portal and Alex starts to hear Lisa's voice through her song happy they found them they walk through the portal and were greeted by everyone. However, returning to the campsite Alex tells them Elizabeth's demise saying it was all her fault but was told by the others not to blame herself and that the five ride as one as a sisterhood. When morning comes Alex thanks the player for bringing the Soul Riders back together but mourns about who they lost to get this far, but understands they have to move on with Dark Core still out there but Alex wants to celebrate life with her friends being together to the end. Then, she and the other's attends Elizabeth's memorial at Abbey's Dole but on the way there Alex asking the Player to accompany her there and yet she still feels guilty about what happened to Elizabeth mentioning how much she meant to her despite the player's best effort to comfort her. Once there she is checked upon by Lisa and after the memorial is over Alex says her final goodbyes to her mentor. Trivia *According to Fripp, in the Starshine Legacy Comics Alex's over-protectiveness and fear because of her brother is her weakness. *In the recent update Alex says, "Leave now. Or should I turn up the voltage?", meaning that she can control how much power she uses with her Soul Strike. *Also due to her powers with the Lighting Circle she can charge others with electricity. *Unlike Lisa, Linda and Anne; Alex's only horse experience has been with Tin-Can. *She is the first Soul Rider we meet in SSO game. *According to Fripp the power of Lightning Circle can also protect against sickness, witchcraft and malevolent magic. **Besides the power of the Soul Strike the Lightning power can be used to defend and stop magic. Category:Star Stable Online Category:NPC